Un pasado alterado y combinado
by Fernandha's
Summary: —¿A dónde quieres llegar? / —A ningún lugar —sume los hombros con aire despreocupado—. Sólo cuídala, se ve que es buena chica./ Zero asiente apenas. A veces, sólo tal vez, existían personas con un mismo pasado que habían vivido diferente. Kiryuu lo supo cuando el Uzumaki habló; son pequeñas cosas las que hacen la gran diferencia. NO SLASH. NO NARUSAKU x.x


Fue realizado para una actividad de FFL, donde tenía que usar ambos fandoms, así que, decidí publicarlo aquí también C: A mí parecer se sobre entiende en qué fue basado. [Capítulo final de la segunda temporada de Vampire] Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

**_Un pasado alterado y combinado_**

* * *

_"La próxima vez que te vea tendré que matarte, Yuuki"_

_"Estaré esperando ése momento, Zero"_

_Kiryuu la ve alejarse, perderse entre las sombras de los árboles para seguir aquella vida de la que tanto él luchaba por alejarla. La muchacha había decidido a Kaname y él sólo tenía que aceptar._

_Pero eso no evitaba el dolor que aprisionaba una buena parte de su pecho, ni que la garganta le supiese amarga._

_Él había roto una promesa… al igual que una parte de su alma.._

.

* * *

Es Naruto quien suspira, su mirada se torna molesta y titubeante, no dice nada; no tiene por qué en realidad. Se recarga en el marco de la puerta, la tensión de sus hombros es visible y su brazo le duele más de lo que le menciona entre susurros a Sakura, pero no se mueve, sabe que si lo hace será mucho peor. Haruno sólo asiente sin creerle mientras camina en su dirección, Uzumaki lo sabe pero no le importa, ella intenta curar sus heridas. Él se tensa más. Su falta de cooperación no ayuda.

Sakura comprende sus reacciones y el brillo temeroso que invade aquellos cerúleos ojos pero no dice nada, como siempre. Como viene haciendo desde hace tiempo. Sus manos suben y bajan con delicadeza, contornean lo que parece ser un morado (uno de los más notorios que la poca porción de piel le deja a la vista) y presiona, de poco en poco, aquella zona mientras emana la cantidad de chakra suficiente para evitarle un dolor innecesario.

El color intruso desaparece de la piel morena al cabo de unos minutos. El rubio le agradece con la mirada, ella se aleja después de inclinar levemente la cabeza y toma asiento cerca de la ventana. Los ojos azules del ninja giran para encarar a la tercera presencia en la habitación, ésta, al sentirse observada, sólo sonríe comprensiva sin dejar de mirarlos… _analizarlos_.

Es cuando un muchacho (quizá de trece o catorce años) de cabellos plateados, rayando más en lo blanco, hace su entrada que la _niña _camina hacia él para recibirlo, y le susurra cosas contra el oído cuando éste se inclina levemente ante ella.

_'De ellos_, supone Naruto, _siempre es de ellos de quienes hablan'_

El muchacho los observa, sin cambiar la seria expresión de su rostro murmura unas cuantas palabras en respuesta. Uzumaki curvea su ceja mientras se endereza un poco, aún recargado en el marco de la puerta, una de sus manos desaparece en el bolsillo de su pantalón al tiempo en que la otra frota su rubia cabellera. Haruno bufa, la escucha más no la ve, y sabe que tanto para ella como para él la situación no es de su total agrado.

El blondo cierra los ojos y los recuerdos vienen a él, como golpes de iluminación que le hacen sufrir; frunce el ceño más por reflejo que por disgusto real. Recuerda la sangre derramada en el pasillo de su casa, la imagen que obtuvo de su madre al entrar en la cocina: envuelta en una fina capa de sangre que incluso se podía llegar a confundir con su rojiza cabellera, con los ojos blancos al encontrarse de manera inversa… sin vida. Kushina estaba muerta.

Naruto baja la mano y la posa dentro de su otro bolsillo mientras recuerda la manera en que sus ojos comenzaron a escocerle en advertencia de posibles lágrimas. Los gritos en la parte superior y los golpes que le hicieron volver a la realidad, el cómo escuchaba voces… voces que tenían un tinte conocido para él pero que, finalmente, no lograba saber a quiénes pertenecían.

Que se paraba lentamente, caminaba a las escaleras y que subía siguiendo los gritos, que las manos le sudaban y su corazón no paraba de golpetear rápidamente contra su pecho. Incluso ahora puede recordar un amargo sabor que invadía su boca al llegar al pasillo y caminar en dirección a una de las recámaras, cómo sentía que le dolía la cabeza y que estaba pronto a vomitar cuando vio a su padre retorciéndose en la alfombra mientras rasguñaba su brazo derecho.

_¡Alto!_, conmemora que quería gritar, pero la voz no le salía. Intentaba caminar, acercarse… detenerlo, pero no podía. Sus piernas le ignoraban.

—_¿Naruto? _—recuerda la ronca voz, la que aún en la actualidad le hacía erizar la piel—. _Acércate sobrino, soy Danzô, no te haré daño _—no sabe de dónde vienen las palabras pero sigue escuchando a su padre gritar, es cuando una sombra se mueve en su dirección que cae al suelo de espaldas, golpeándose la nuca con un objeto desconocido… dejándolo aturdido.  
Recuerda que su _tío _lo mira antes de arrodillarse ante su padre y tomar su brazo, sonriendo lánguidamente.

—_Tú puedes ser de ayuda. Ven a mí y auxíliame con mis planes, te presentaré a buenas fuentes, sobrino; tendrás grandes logros, Naruto. Ocupa el lugar que tus padres despreciaron _—musita antes de sujetar a Minato con fuerza y morderlo, sacando unos pequeños colmillos que se incrustan rápidamente en la piel de su progenitor. Sacándole gritos que hoy en día no lo dejan dormir.

Siente una mano en su hombro y los recuerdos se esfuman, abre los ojos y escudriña el rostro de su amiga.

—Deja de atormentarte con el pasado —le dice al tiempo que ejerce presión en aquél agarre—. Ni a ti ni a mí nos agrada… —miran la habitación— _esto_, sí. Pero Kaien nos llamó, Naruto, no podemos simplemente negarnos y lo sabes.

—Lo sé, Sakura-chan —sonríe débilmente el rubio, la chica lo suelta y él saca las manos de sus bolsillos para dejarlas caer a sus costados—. Es sólo que… enfrentarse al pasado no es algo que realmente me agrade, lo sabes.

La de hebras rosas asiente con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Quiénes son? —interroga finalmente el muchacho de cabellera plateada, atrayendo la atención de los mayores.

—¡Zero! —Regaña la niña a su lado—. No seas descortés, _papá _dijo que son invitados.

El chico bufa. Haruno sonríe con un deje de nostalgia, la acción de la pequeña le recuerda a Hinata y la del chico a Sasuke… un nudo se forma en su garganta y voltea su cuerpo para abrazar a Naruto quien, comprensivo, la consuela con leves palmaditas en la cabeza.

—¡L-Lo siento, de verdad! —titubea nerviosamente la pequeña y Uzumaki sonríe.

—No es nada… —tranquiliza.

—¿Quiénes son? —repite el que, al parecer, era Zero.

—¡Zero! —chilla de nueva cuenta la infante.

—No hay problema —habla el rubio mientras acomoda a su amiga entre sus brazos y desocupa uno de ellos para rascar su nuca otra vez—. Ella es Haruno Sakura —menciona mientras la señala rápidamente—. Su servidor, Uzumaki Naruto.

—¡Bienvenidos! —les sonríe la niña—. Él es mi hermano Zero, aunque lo niegue por feo —añade mientras hace un pequeño puchero y su hermano rola los ojos—. ¡Yo soy Yuuki!, ¡un placer!

—Un placer, Yuuki, Zero —asiente el Uzumaki.

—No somos hermanos —aclara el chico—. Somos adoptados.

—¡Pero te quiero como a un hermano! —resopla la infante mientras se sienta en uno de los sofás e ignora al niño quien, una vez más, rola los ojos fastidiado.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —Zero cruza los brazos y voltea a mirarlos.

—En realidad fue tu _pad-_Cross el que nos llamó —corrige, sin dejar de sonreír, cuando el chico frunce el ceño. Siente una punzada en su pecho al saber que, de verdad, Zero se asemeja tanto a Sasuke que duele.

—¿Por qué llora? —señala a Haruno.

—Bueno…

Sakura para de llorar, como puede, se despega del cuerpo del rubio y limpia sus lágrimas antes de voltear a ver a los niños con los ojos un poco rojos.

—No es nada… sólo recordé a unos amigos —responde lo más claramente que puede. Zero curvea una ceja, antes de poder plantear otra interrogante la puerta de la habitación se abre estrepitosamente.

—¡Saaaakura, Naaaaruto~! —grita Kaien, alargando más de lo necesario la primera sílaba de sus nombres al tiempo que se lanza contra los mayores y apretuja en un gran abrazo—. ¡Bienvenidos!

—M-Mucho gusto, s-señor Cross… —ríe, levemente, la chica.

—N-No… puedo… respirar… —balbucea Naruto.

Zero bufa y se sienta junto a Yuuki.

—Es bueno volver a verlos —dice, omitiendo la pregunta sobre los ojos de Sakura. Cross los guía a unas sillas—. Tengo información para ambos, además… —hace un ademán con las manos invitándolos a sentarse, ambos asienten y Kaien procede a señalar con la mirada a los niños—. Necesito que les cuenten su historia, chicos, Zero fue una las _víctimas _de lo que sucedió hace diez años. Era hijo de Kiryuu.

Uzumaki se tensa y desvía la mirada, Haruno trata de reprimir más lágrimas.

—¿Q-Qué? —logra decir la de ojos verdes.

—Sí, bueno. Al parecer Danzô tuvo contactos con _alguien _más; ¿recuerdan lo que pasó, cierto? —ambos asienten—. Cuando Kiryuu regresó a casa fue seguido por uno de ellos, atacó a su familia y al único que realmente pudimos salvar ésa noche fue a Zero —el mencionado levanta la mirada en su dirección.

—¿Qué saben ustedes de mi padre? —murmura.

—No mucho, realmente —habla Haruno—. Nos ayudó bastante hace tiempo, era un buen hombre.

— ¿Los ayudó? —cuestiona el chico.

—Sí… —vacila Uzumaki—. Hace diez años nosotros vivíamos en una aldea rodeada de colinas y grandes árboles, era una forma de tener protección —traga saliva—. Por aquellos tiempos era normal que algunas personas fueran… diferentes, por decirlo de alguna forma.

—¿Diferentes? —duda Yuuki mientras se apretuja contra el brazo de su hermano.

—El clan Uzumaki era conocido por la gran fuerza que tenían —interviene Kaien—. Nadie conoce cómo es que inició realmente pero cada veinte años nacía un pequeño que tenía en su estómago unas marcas conocidas como sellos —Naruto asiente a la información—. El caso es que, cuando sentían peligro, el sello desaparecía y procedía a liberar el poder de su contenedor por cual extenían un aura que permitía, a quien fuera el recipiente, incrementar sus habilidades… como si fuera una…

—Bestia —añade el rubio, Cross sólo frunce el seño pero asiente.

—Los Haruno eran como tú, Zero —prosigue el director—. Buenos cazadores que respetaban sus tierras y querían la paz en el mundo; consideraban al clan Uzumaki como buenos aliados para terminar con ataques de vampiros primerizos —Kiryuu mira a la chica con confusión.

—A-Antes de que entraras —habla tímidamente Yuuki mientras observa a la de hebras rosas—. Ella hizo… movió sus manos y salió algo verde que le curó el brazo a Naruto.

—Se le conoce como el poder médico, Yuuki —Cross camina hasta sus _hijos _y se sienta a un costado—. En la aldea en donde nacieron era normal que cada cierto tiempo cada una de las familias tuviera un _poder _en especial que les auxiliaba a sobrevivir —mira a Sakura—. Si no me equivoco, en su tiempo existieron otras dieciséis personas aparte de ustedes que heredaron algo de su respectiva familia —la de iris verde asiente pesadamente.

—¿Qué tiene que ver con nosotros? —resopla Zero, incómodo.

—El ataque que recibieron ustedes no fue hecho al azar, hijo —Kaien rasca su nuca, tensando los hombros—. Naruto y Sakura vinieron a eso, exactamente, explicar qué ocurrió en su aldea para que entiendas qué es lo que puede suceder a partir de ahora.

—¿A partir de ahora? —Cross asiente ante las murmuraciones de Zero.

—Danzô está muerto —Uzumaki y Haruno miran al hombre—. Pero al parecer _ella _no, y es por eso que necesito que expliquen lo que puede suceder.

Sakura frota sus ojos y Naruto aclara su voz.

—Hace diez años mi tío, Danzô, hizo un pacto con una vampira —inicia Naruto—. Creyó que mi familia lo aceptaría ya que él deseaba el poder total de la aldea, desterrar para luego matar a todas aquellas familias que se opusieran a su palabra y acabar con los cazadores y, así, lograr que su…

—Jefe… —añade su amiga—. Por llamarlo de alguna forma —el blondo asiente conforme.

—Lograr que su jefe le concediera la oportunidad de extinguir la raza humana al creerlos inferiores. Mis padres se opusieron, siendo las máximas autoridades de Konoha encerraron a Danzô en lo más alto de una de sus colinas; ésa misma noche, no sabemos cómo, _ella _apareció. Liberándolo, ocasionando que Danzô matara a mi familia y a los Haruno, creyendo que al exterminar a los altos rangos los demás lo respetarían.

—Pero no fue así —sigue Sakura—. Muchas de las familias se rebelaron contra él, el Gran Consejo tampoco fue de gran ayuda pues existieron tres de los viejos consejeros que se opusieron a la liberación, alegando que el mayor de los Uzumaki había hecho lo correcto para la aldea.

—Los cuatro restantes comenzaron a tomar medidas. Cuando el contraataque estuvo listo ya era demasiado tarde, varias de las familias habían perecido —añade el de iris azul—. El Clan Uchiha era el único que aún se mantenía firme y completo, auxiliaron en la evacuación de los sobrevivientes.

—Pero perecieron al final —Haruno siente sus ojos escocerle—. Las dieciséis _salvaciones _hicieron lo que pudieron pero la ofensiva de Danzô terminó siendo más fuerte.

—¿Las dieciséis _salvaciones_? —pregunta Yuuki.

Naruto asiente.

—Son los niños que nacieron con habilidades. Gâara podía controlar la arena, Temâri era su hermana y tenía grandes maniobras con un abanico gigante, Kankurô era su hermano mayor… él podía hacer uso de varios tipos de marioneta, moviéndolos con hilos de chakra. Cada uno tenía algo especial.

La de ojos verdes hipa antes continuar.

—Cada uno de _las salvaciones _pereció protegiendo a la aldea. De aquella masacre sólo logramos sobrevivir Naruto y yo, fue ahí cuando conocimos a tu padre, Zero. Él nos auxilió y aniquiló a los pocos que nos perseguían.

—Pero al parecer no se percató de la última presencia —murmura Uzumaki.

Yuuki comienza a llorar, su padre la consuela.

—¿De qué me sirve esto? —gruñe el de hebras platinadas.

—_Ella _sigue viva —responde el blondo—. Muy probablemente viene por ti, aunque desconocemos la razón. Incluso el porqué esperó cuatro años más para atacar a toda tu familia.

—Es por eso que debes tener cuidado hijo —Kaien atrae su atención—. Aún… hay cosas que debes saber, pero será a su tiempo; lo que deseo que sepas ahora es que debes tener cuidado con tus acciones.

—Eso me recuerda —inquiere Sakura, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta del rubio.

—¡S-Sakura-chan! —chilla éste, nervioso y ella sonríe.

—Tranquilo, tonto —ríe.

Saca una pistola y se la tiende al mayor.

—Era de _él _—dice la de hebras rosas—. Nos la entregó aquél día, creo lo mejor sería que Zero se la quedara… claramente cuando sea apto para usarla.

Cross sonríe ligeramente antes de tomarla ante los atentos ojos de Zero.

—¿Q-Qué es eso? —hipa Yuuki.

—Es una pistola muy especial —habla un sonrojado Naruto—. Nos la entregó Kiryuu. Recuerdo que dijo algo sobre ella…_Blude, Blood, Blue... Roca… Rosas… ¿Sangre azul de rocas rosas…?_

—No puedo creer que sigas siendo igual de idiota. ¿Qué tienen que ver las rocas rosas y la sangre azul? —murmura Haruno—. Se le llama Bloody Rose, es todo lo que sabemos; lo demás lo descubrirás a su tiempo.

—Pero muchacho —habla Kaien—. Te la daré cuando tengas al menos los dieciséis.

Yuuki sonríe, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos levemente hinchados. Zero bufa molesto mientras Kaien ríe alegremente.

—Es hora de retirarnos —habla Naruto.

—Teníamos pensado ir más al norte; al parecer existe un viejo llamado Jiraiya —inquiere Sakura—. Dicen que tiene muy buena información de cómo es que_ella _ingresó a las sagradas colinas.

—Queremos investigar un poco, ya no somos unos adolescentes —sonríe Uzumaki—. Éste año cumplo los treinta.

—Viejo —ríe Sakura.

Kaien asiente felizmente.

—Espero volverles a ver muy pronto.

Ambos asienten y se paran de sus respectivas sillas, Cross se dirige a la puerta de la residencia. Sakura le sigue.

—¿Sucede algo? —interroga en volumen bajo el rubio al de hebras blancas.

—Nada —farfulla al tiempo que ve a Yuuki, quien se debate entre la inconsciencia y la realidad, recargada en el sofá.

Naruto sonríe.

—Quizá ahora tengas muchas dudas, chico —habla asintiendo, más para sí que para nadie—. Pero sé que ahora aprecias muchos más lo que tienes —señala a la niña y luego él hace ademanes para con la de ojos verdes—. Créeme, sé lo que sientes.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar?

—A ningún lugar —sume los hombros con aire despreocupado—. Sólo cuídala, se ve que es buena chica.

Zero asiente apenas.

—Hasta luego, Zero.

El muchacho ve al rubio caminar.

—La cuidaré, y más te vale regresar para ver mi trabajo —Naruto amplía su sonrisa.

—Es una promesa —concluye mientras desaparece junto a Haruno.

* * *

_Zero dispara a la gran puerta que no hace mucho separaba dos mundos. Cae de rodillas con pistola en mano y farfulla maldiciones. _

_Las lágrimas jamás derramadas comienzan a escocerle los ojos. Mira la Bloody Rose y la arroja contra la madera al tiempo que observaba a los pájaros volar. _

_Era cierto que en su vida nunca había un final feliz._


End file.
